


5 TIMES YUNHO WAS THE HYUNG (AND 1 TIME CHANGMIN TOOK CHARGE)

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Short Stories Collection [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: Old fic of mine ^^;;





	5 TIMES YUNHO WAS THE HYUNG (AND 1 TIME CHANGMIN TOOK CHARGE)

**i)FIRST CONTACT**

Changmin hates it here.

Absolutely fucking _hates_ it!

  
Why is he here anyway?

He never wants to be an artist.. he never wants to be famous.. He sings only in the comfort of enclosed shower space and he absolutely detests dancing.

The only reason he even went to the audition was that his mom dragged him to it (in hope to see Boa). Even then, he didn’t try very hard (how about: **not** AT all..) to win over the judges favors. Lord knows what they all been smoking when they decided that it would be fun to throw Changmin in with a bunch of strangers and told him to play nice.

  
_FIRST_ of all, he’s Shim Changmin.. People make the effort to accommodate **HIM** instead of the other way round. Oh, he’s not a spoiled brat by far.. but he’s used to being first in everything and used to have his own way (mainly because his way _IS_ the better way).

  
“Psst..”

  
What the…

He looks over his shoulder to see a pair of bright almond-shaped eyes peering at him from behind a pillow.

Changmin raised himself a bit to make out the other’s feature in the semi-darkened room.

Oh, it’s that arrogant boy from the other day.

The one that rudely snubbed him in the practice studio and told Changmin to go home if he just wants to play around..

  
What was his name again?? Yunho or something..

  
Che, who the hell he thinks he is? – Embarrassing Changmin in front of everyone else. He has no right to dictate what Changmin should or shouldn’t do. After that incident, he had taken great measure not to be in the older boy proximity and had feels tremendous relief when the other was put in another group with three other boys. But of course, fate had different idea and somehow Four Season debut got cancelled and the company decided to create two new groups instead of just one. And like every other shit his life had taken to turn lately, Changmin was put into one of the groups with the exact same boy that hates him.

  
**AND** he’s the maknae – meaning that everyone in his group has full-right to bully him somehow or other.

  
_Swell_.

  
“What do you want?”

He whispered back grumpily. He swears to God if the bo..Yunho is here to make fun of him, he **WILL** punch him. Hyung or not.

  
“Scoot over”

Came the hushed reply.

  
“What?”

His face scrunched in confusion.

  
Yunho didn’t reply – just impatiently butted his head against Changming’s raised back in order to push the younger boy to the side.

  
“What the hell.. You’ve got your own bed over there, hyung!”

Changmin snapped – patience running thin already.

  
“I’m not taking over your bed, idiot.”

Yunho calmly replied. He pushed Changmin until he could reasonably squeeze in besides the younger boy before pulling him back into Yunho’s arms.

“There. Doesn’t this feels much better? I heard you tossing and turning so I thought this will make you feel better… a little less lonely~”

  
Changmin rolled his eyes at the bright grin thrown his way. What? Did Yunho thinks Changmin just gonna forget what an asshole the older boy was to him earlier? Hah! And what makes he thinks Changmin needs someone anyway? (He prefers to ignore the warmth already permeated from their shared body heat and how good it felt.. how _comforting_).

He opened his mouth to protest but could only produce choked noise as Yunho buried his face against the back of Changmin’s neck and sleepily patted the maknae’s tummy.

  
“Ssshh.. Stop thinking so much Changminnie.. Let hyung takes care of you. Sleepy time now..”

Yunho murmured – snuggling closer.

  
Changmin contemplates to just shove the other boy but truthfully this feels… nice.

He feels (weird as it sounds) safe… and yes, a little less lonely.

  
Before he could further ponder on what it means, Changmin feels himself started drifting off. The tapping of the rain starting outside against the window and Yunho’s deep breathing slowly lulls Changmin to sleep.  
  
  
  


**ii)PUBERTY (**REFER TO CLIP: [HERE ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6qukqZRo4g)**)**

“Changmin-ah.. Open the door..”

  
“No! Leave me alone!”

  
“Changmin~ it wasn’t that bad~..”

  
“Yes it was.. People said that he sounds like he saw a ghost..” *_giggles_*

  
“Junsu, could you please just _shut_ up. Go and bother Jae and Yoochun or something..”

  
“I was just trying to hel..” *_whine_*

  
“Go.”

  
“Che, fine~ It’s so unfair.. You always side with Changmin just coz he’s the baby..” *_stomped off_*

  
“Changmin? Come on.. It’s just me now.. Open the door please?”

  
Slow creak of the door opening and Yunho could see the maknae behind the door – face blotchy and eyes red and swollen. He slipped inside and closed the door – throwing them both into the darkness once again.

  
Slowly – as if he is approaching a skittish wounded animal, Yunho crawled towards Changmin and sits beside him.

  
The maknae is hugging his knees closed to his chest and hiding his face in the fold of his arms. Yunho put an arm around the other’s bony shoulders (God, this boy going to grow up **so** tall..) and gently stroked his silky hair.

“It’ll be okay Changmin-ah..”

  
“I was horrible.. I ruined _everything_!”

Came the muffled voice.

  
“No you didn’t.. Have more faith in yourself and our fans too, Min.. Nobody’s angry at you~ You’re a growing boy.. Of course, your voice going to break once in a while..”

  
“People’s gonna laugh at me..”

  
Yunho bit back his own laugh, the boy sounds absolutely miserable. While Yunho is only a couple of years older than his friend, Changmin has never encountered any hardship in his life before joining TVXQ.

Good looking, upper-middle-class family, smart…

No wonder the concept of failing anything seems so **foreign** to Changmin (even when it wasn’t his fault).

  
Yunho tug his friend closer and start rubbing his back,

“They _might_.. But that’s okay.. You’ll show them how amazing your voice are and shut them up soon enough..”

  
Changmin peeked upward towards his leader (and best friend),

“You really think so?”

  
“I _know_ so.. Because you know why?”

  
Changmin shook his head.

  
“Because you’re Choikang Changmin.. The best there is.. The **coolest** of us all..”

  
“Cooler than Junsu-hyung??”

  
Yunho nodded.

  
“Cooler than Jae-hyung too??”

  
Yunho smile and tweaked the maknae’s nose affectionately,

“Much much cooler than any of us. You will be the _brightest_ star there is, Changmin-ah… Just believe in yourself..”

  
Changmin didn’t say anything but before he turned to hide his face again in the crook of his arms, Yunho could see the redness creeping up his cheek and the other’s lanky body doesn’t look so tense anymore.  
  
  
  


**iii)IMAGE**

“Fuck you, Junsu”

  
“Oy! That’s hyung to you!”

  
“Fine. Fuck you, hyung!”

  
“Why you little..!”

  
“Guys.. please~ we just came back and it’s already 2 am.. Aren’t you two tired?”

  
“Hyung, Changmin was being rude!”

  
“Che, wussy tattletale..”

  
“See!”

  
“Junsu, I’m not deaf. Stop screeching, please.. Min? What did Junsu do that makes you angry now?”

  
“He stole my concept!”

  
*_confused_*

“Sorry, what?”

  
“That angel pose he did! You know as well as I do that the fans going to go crazy once they watch the clip~! **I’m** supposed to be the cute one, not him!”

  
“…….”

  
*_gleeful laugh_*

“Ooohh so our Little Maknae are pissed coz I’m cuter than him, eh? Eukyangkyang~!”

  
*_sigh_*

“Not helping, Su.. Go and wash up or something. We have an early schedule tomorrow.”

  
After the blond boy went away – still laughing like a dolphin, Yunho turned to the scowling maknae.

  
“Min-ah.. You know Junsu just being himself..”

  
*_Deeper scowl_*

“He should be more aware and not screwing things up for others.”

Changmin huffed and looked away

  
Yunho sighed again,

“Min, it doesn’t matter. This is not a competition… You know you can count on us.. on me, if you have any trouble. The concept that the company set for us, doesn’t mean squat.. Not in the long run.”

  
“I know.. It’s just.. I’m having a hard time already trying to keep up with all of you..”

  
“Come with me..”

  
Changmin looked up, confused

“What?”

  
“Just come with me for a while”

  
Yunho tugged the maknae’s hand and led him into his room. They stopped in front of the long mirror attached to the closet’s door where Yunho pulled Changmin to stand directly in front of the mirror.

“Look at you Min.. You’re cute, sure. But do you really have the patience to stick with that role for the rest of your career life?”

  
“I..”

  
“’C’mon Changmin-ah.. You know you are more than that. Just be your true self.. Fans and us would love you more for it. We want to see the _real_ Shim Changmin.. Not just the concept image stuck by the company..”

  
Changmin looked at the scrawny teenage body in the mirror and smiled..

  
Yeah, Yunho-hyung is right.

  
He is so much **more** than just a concept.  
  
  


**iv)TEARS (** REFER TO CLIP: [HERE ](https://youtu.be/ySj_0YyPxrk)**)**

He doesn’t know why he cried..

  
He, Choikang Changmin.. just cried in front of thousands of people.

Worse: for all their good intentions, the fans kept chanting ‘_Don’t Cry_’ in order to console him.

  
It wasn’t as if it was their first award..

Heck, they’re the most successful group in **AND** outside of Korea – male/female aside.

  
But there’s just something so overwhelming in winning MKMF Album of the Year award this year… Perhaps because he never thought they’ll still be accepted.. or even recognized in Korea after being away for so long..

  
The second TVXQ name was announced as the winner his heart just constricted and although he tried to contain it, by the time Yunho started giving the Thank You speech, all he could do is just keep his head down and try not to bawl like a baby.

  
Yoochun-hyung hugged (and laughed at) him and Changmin remembers he kept wondering (a bit grumpily) why Yoochun seems so composed and relax as usually that hyung is the one that overly emotional.. **not** Changmin.

  
He can’t even explain why he was crying.. can’t even explain this.. this overwhelming happiness (??) that is crushing his inside (can people actually die from being too happy??).

  
And it wasn’t until Yunho hugged him and he just hid his face against his leader’s upper arm that he just felt safe  
enough to just let go.

  
“Hyung…”

He choked out softly.

  
That strong arm wrapping around him, soft pats against his back soothes him.

“Arasso… We did good, Changmin-ah.. Don’t cry, okay? Hyung loves you..”

  
What he wouldn’t do to freeze the moment forever…  
  
  
  


**v)GOODBYE**

“Changmin-ah.. can I talk to you for a bit?”

  
Changmin looked up at Yunho standing awkwardly against the doorframe. The older man looks nervous and tired – a look that seems to be more norm than not nowadays.

  
Changmin sighed, took off his headphone and sat up straighter against the bed’s headboard.

“Whatssup?”

  
Yunho swallowed and walked into the room – closing the door quietly behind him. The other three members were in the living room doing God knows what.

  
Not that Changmin really gives a fuck anyway.

Not lately.

  
Yunho sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and turned his body a bit to the side to fully faced the maknae.

“Changmin-ah.. You know that.. that hyungs been having a bit of an issue with the company, right?”

  
“Oh you mean where Jae-hyung and Junsu-hyung threatened to leave the group if the company doesn’t give them permission to do whatever they pleases because they’re greedy s.o.b and where Yoochun-hyung just followed along coz he’s a spineless coward? _That_ issue?”

  
Yunho winced at the sarcasm. The youngest boy never learns to curb his tongue around anyone no matter what their age difference are – perhaps it’s hugely Yunho’s fault as he tends to spoiled Changmin and allows him to do whatever he wants,

“Changmin-ah.. please..”

  
“What? Am I wrong, hyung?! You **DO** realize that they’re being selfish, right?”

  
“Changmin, quiet down.. They’re just outside the door..”

Yunho reached out to calm the youngest down.

  
Changmin jumped off the bed and stare down at his leader,

“So? Why should I care?! In fact, I want them to know that I think they’re being selfish and stupid! Did they even think about us?! They turned the fans away from us, hyung.. I don’t know how you feel about that but what I know is that.. that.. that those people outside? Those people that never even _THINK_ about you and me ..in fact, doesn’t even care to turn others against us… Those aren’t the hyungs that I know.. They’re not Jaejoong-hyung that woke up in the middle of the night to cook me ramen when I stayed up late to study, they’re not Junsu-hyung that taught me how to play foot ball and let me win against him in videogames, they’re not Chunnie-hyung that bought me my first soju and took care of me when I got sick from drinking it.. Who the fuck are these people outside, hyung?! They are not my hyungs! I want **my** hyung-deul back! Not them..”

  
Changmin looked down to his feet and whispered,

“Not _them_.. I don’t want them..”

  
Yunho stood up and hugged the youngest tightly.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry that you have to go through this.. I wish we could resolve everything without hurting you. You’re our maknae, Changmin-ah.. We all love you no matter what. But donseang-ah~ people _change_.. Sometimes what was our dream together then may not be the same now. Nobody wants to hurt anybody here.. Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochunnie.. they’re all just trying to do what we’d all been doing all this while: Chasing their own dreams..”

  
“The one without us in it?”

Changmin asked quietly.

  
Yunho bit his lip,

“Changmin-ah…”

  
“It’s okay hyung.. I understand.. They have their life, we have ours too..”

  
“You.. you could join them..”

Yunho tentatively said.

  
“No.”

Changmin replied – voice determined and strong.

“I might be the youngest but I’m not stupid. I understand what they fight for. But I have my own thoughts and stand too. And I know that their way isn’t the way I want to follow.. Plus, I would **never **leave you alone, hyung.”

  
Yunho didn’t say anything to that but Changmin could see part-regret and part-relief flooded his leader’s eyes.

  
From now on, it’ll be them both against the world.

  
And that’s how it’s going to _**stay**_.

  
Changmin’ll make _sure_ of it.  
  
  
  


**i) BATTLEFIELD a.k.a AND ONE TIME CHANGMIN DECIDED ENOUGH IS ENOUGH**

Yunho looked at his watch.

  
_11:33 pm_

  
Idly he wonders if Changmin is at home or out with his fellow Kyuline.

  
Most like it’ll be the latter, Yunho thought – trying hard not to scowl even though he is alone in the studio that late on a Friday night.

  
It’s not that he doesn’t like the Kyuline members..

Yunho prides himself as being a helpful and kind sunbae to all hoobae. He knows personally how hard it is to make a name for yourself in the competitive entertainment world. Thus he made it his mission in at least making his juniors feels at ease when they are with him.

  
Saying that, he can’t help but feels … well, jealous is a bit too much a word.. maybe: uneasy (??) towards the Kyuline members – especially that Cho Kyuhyun, Changmin’s bestest friend.

Yunho knows it unfair for him to want to monopolize Changmin’s attention all onto himself. After all, it’s not as if they are not practically living in each other’s pocket as it is. Plus the maknae never been the kind that is a social butterfly and Yunho knows that those he selected to be his friends would be those that he will be loyal to ‘til the end of days.

  
But….

  
Sometimes it seems to Yunho that while he has to fight tooth and nail (**read**: whines and nags) for just Changmin’s to pay some kind of attention to him, Kyuhyun gets them in spades. No matter what he’s in the middle of, whenever he received a call from Kyuhyun, Changmin would drop everything and goes running.

  
Yunho’s not jealous.. he’s _not_!

But is it really so wrong to want Changmin to think Yunho less of just a groupmate and more as a friend?

  
He refused to acknowledge that small voice inside that gleefully taunting him how Yunho actually wanting Changmin to be **MORE** than a friend.

  
Perhaps it was partly his fault too..

Confused about his own feeling, Yunho had taken to avoid Changmin – lest the maknae would know something is wrong with him. After all, Changmin could always read him like a book.

  
To date, he could count on one hand the number of times he talked Changmin outside their practice this month - a feat in itself considering before even on days off, they would text and/or call each other, even just to ask how the other's day was

  
** _BANG!_ **

  
Yunho jumped as the door to the studio suddenly crashed open.

“What the…”

  
He blinked as the very person he was thinking about is now standing at the open doorway.

“Changmin?”

  
“Hello hyung. I’m here to take you home”

Came the calm reply.

  
Yunho frowned,

“I thought you’ll be out with Kyuhyun and the boys?”

And there’s no trace of bitterness in his voice – Yunho sure of it.

  
Changmin didn’t say anything but just stares at him thoughtfully.

Long enough that it causes Yunho to shuffled his feet and shifting his eyes nervously

The heat in Changmin’s gaze confuses him and yet at the same time causes tendrils of warmth unfurling in his stomach.

  
“I..what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He asked defiantly.

  
“Like what, hyung?”

Changmin asked back. Slowly advancing towards the older man – causing Yunho to take stumbling steps backward.

  
“Wha.. Wait, stop. Changmin!”

Yunho’s back met the rough wall and he panics (though he has no idea why) and threw up his hands to stop the other from coming closer.

  
But Changmin ignores the other's cry and stepped closer until he was standing merely a breath away from Yunho’s body. He catches Yunho’s raised hands and brings them downwards – capturing each wrist in his own larger hands so there’s no way Yunho could run away.

“Look at me, hyung.”

  
Yunho stood frozen – staring straight at the pulse thudding in Changmin’s neck. For the life of him, he couldn’t raise his eyes up that few inches needed to look at Changmin as the other requested.

  
“Yunho-hyung.”

  
Yunho shook his head.

No.

He doesn’t want to look up..

He doesn’t want to see what’s lurking in those wide brown eyes.

  
Changmin trailed a hand up Yunho’s arms – causing goosebumps to break out along the skin, and stroked gently at the long line of his throat before taking hold of Yunho’s chin and tilted his face upward.

  
Yunho closes his eyes and jumped when a gentle kiss was placed on each of his eyelids.

  
“Open your eyes, hyung.. I promise it won’t be as bad as you think it is..”

  
Slowly he did as Changmin asked him to do.

  
And what met his eyes, in the depth of Changmin’s eyes and gentle adoration on his face is the answer of every single doubt he had of his own feeling towards the other before.

  
“_Oh_”

  
Changmin smiled,

“Hi there, sweetheart..”

(pic credit: KawaiiPickle @[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KawaiPickle))

_~finis~_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 down, few hundreds of fics left to go.. One day, i really need to sit down and transfer everything i have on my lj and tumblr to here ;__;


End file.
